1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image recording apparatus for obtaining a color hard copy from a color still image signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of color printers have heretofore been proposed to obtain hard copies of color reproduced still images of a TV signal receiver, a video cassette recorder, a video disc player or the like, involving, however, such problems as high manufacturing cost and unsatisfactory image quality.